Paopu's Revenge
by Starlit White Maiden
Summary: Twins get sucked into KH...2! AFTER sharing a paopu fruit! Note: I don't really know what's going to happen in KH2. Just a fanfic.


Disclaimer-All Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts 2 stuff is owned by Disney and Squaresoft. I have no idea really how Kingdom Hearts 2 goes, and I own nothing but my own made-up characters.  
  
Author's Note- This is where you get to see how mental I am.  
  
Me: Hello!!!! ^-^  
  
Doyle: Eh...*cowers*  
  
Me: -_-' Come on. I can't be THAT bad.  
  
Doyle: Wanna bet?  
  
Me: *Gives Doyle evil eye* Anyway, just to say hello!!!!! My Author's Note is probably scarring you for life ^-^  
  
Doyle: Only YOU would sound fruity saying that #_#  
  
Me: ^______________________________________________^  
  
------------------------  
  
Merri lay flat in the sand. He was surrounded by it. Somehow he had also gotten wet, judging by the sand that was stuck all over his skin and clothes. It was even in his hair! Merri coughed weakly, which sent gobs of sand flying through the air before they landed with a SPLOT on the beach.  
  
Beach? Where in Little Creek had there been a beach? There wasn't even a creek. There had been, once, but the creek dried up with the town savings.  
  
His senses returned, though his memories were clouded. They weren't clouded enough to stop him from worrying about Annette. Where was she? Where was he?  
  
A strange person with a red stick, brown hair, and feisty eyes crouched by him. Both jumped in alarm, but the boy yelled, "Wakka, come over here and check out this thing on the beach."  
  
"I am not a thing," spat Merri testily. "Where am I?"  
  
A guy carrying a blue ball under one arm spoke, revealing a strange accent that Merri knew in the back of his head. "Hey man, this be Destiny Islands. Tidus man, you freaking out this kid on the beach, man!"  
  
"Destiny Islands?" The name seemed strangely familiar. "What country is this?"  
  
"A country?" asked Wakka, puzzled. "This is our world."  
  
"Wait a second," Merri murmured. "How would an island be its own world? Stop joking around! Is this California?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Tidus. "What is California?"  
  
And that was when Merri saw her. She had long red hair and sparkling purple-blue eyes quenched with sorrow. Familiarity struck Merri like a lightning bolt until something finally clicked in his brain.  
  
"This is Kingdom Hearts," he realized, "and that's Kairi!"  
  
------  
  
Annette was swirling in the mists. Darkness tugged at her. She was falling into the darkness, lost completely to it...  
  
Then a key shone in her mind's eye. It was a bright key, all too familiar. When Merri, her twin brother, had been playing video games, she had seen it...it had to be Soul Calibur. Then she stopped. No. 'That key' was exactly what Donald Duck had said in the beginning of another game: Kingdom Hearts! It had to be the Keyblade!  
  
Annette's eyes flashed open, and she found herself standing in the middle of a battle at Hollow Bastion. Sora and Mickey were fighting Heartless while Riku helped Annette steady herself. Annette groaned to herself. This plot was an overused one: kid sucked into a video game.  
  
But Sora was clad differently! He looked different...older.  
  
Annette almost collapsed when she realized something (and she would have, if Riku hadn't been waiting there). Merri had been looking through screenshots of Kingdom Hearts 2, which was yet to be released. Sora looked like the Sora in those scrrenshots!  
  
No way! How did she get into a game that hadn't even been released yet?  
  
------  
  
It was best to see where it all started. It was Carnival Day at Little Creek. Any normal day. A bit sunny, but that was good during a Carnival. Mayor Haptchins was giving his annual snobby announcements.  
  
"Liar," muttered Annette under her breath as he proclaimed false improvements.  
  
"Personally, I think Secretary Wingate looks like a rat," added Merri.  
  
"Hey!" cried Annette. "Don't insult the poor rats!"  
  
Both Merri and Annette looked identical. They were, after all, twins. Both had wide blue-grey eyes and feathery light brown hair. Except, of course, Annette had longer hair. Even their lives were similar. Both were seventh-graders, both received top honors in all their classes, both wisecracked their friends to a point where wisecracking hasn't gone before. Their one difference was...  
  
"Hey, look," said Merri suddenly. "It's Louisa Montgomery, the head cheerleader!" Immediately his eyes went soft and a droplet of drool gathered in a corner of his mouth. Annette groaned. The girl thing had started mid-term last year. Without warning Merri, who had previously seemed sensible, started saying things like, "Wow, she's hot." Annette personally had to roll her eyes. At least SHE was still sane. Men bored her. They were like dumb show-off oxen.  
  
Merri smoothed back his hair in a vain attempt to settle the peaks of cowlicks dotted all over his head. Louisa politely avoided him. Disappointed, Merri walked Annette to the smoothie stand, grumbling the whole way. "One large, please," he said when they were finally up to order, placing four quarters and a few dimes onto the platform. He was given his smoothie. Of course, he snitched an extra straw for Annette, and they began to drink his smoothie together. Annette loved Mr. Star's drinks and his mascot, too: a star-shaped fruit.  
  
Finally the straws began to rasp, slurping nothing but air. Merri discarded the cup and they sat down to watch the clowns juggle. Of course, everyone in the Carnival was evacuated when Finchley's Fantastic Fire-Eaters set the Ferris wheel on fire. The place was evacuated immediately.  
  
Merri didn't seem to care. He dragged his twin over to Joey's Rentals, where he rented almost every video game in the store: both Soul Calibers, several Final Fantasies, Portal Runner, The Hobbit, all three Lord of the Rings games, and Pac-Man before Merri started Kigndom Hearts. Something haunted Annette about that game, but she let it slip. When he beat the game and saw the secret ending, hardly any time had passed at all. Bored but willing to try again, Merri started a new game. After the first few cut-scenes, Annette realized something as Riku was talking to Sora.  
  
Hey Sora, you wanted something...  
  
"That fruit. What they call the paopu? It's Mr. Star's mascot!"  
  
A paopu fruit?  
  
"We shared a paopu smoothie? Nice one."  
  
When two people share one...  
  
"Think about it. You never told him the flavor, yet he gave you a smoothie."  
  
...their destinies become intertwined...  
  
Merri froze. "And with a large smoothie like that..."  
  
...they remain a part of each other's lives...  
  
"We shared a paopu fruit! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
...no matter what.  
  
Both were screaming when their living room suddenly began swirling around them. Soon the swirls grew more violent and more violent until darkness hit and they knew no more.  
  
------------------------  
  
Doyle: So that's it???? What happens next???? O_O  
  
Me: Hee hee! I love torturing you ^-^. Anyway read and rate! Send me your feedback!!! ^^  
  
Doyle: A little fruity there...  
  
Me: *punches Doyle*  
  
Doyle: *rubs bruise* OW! 


End file.
